


Anniversary (Bonus fic)

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, DH compliant, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their 5th anniversary, what's Al been up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary (Bonus fic)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was angry. No, scratch that, he was completely pissed off. His boyfriend of five years was ignoring him. For the past two weeks the other boy had spent very little time at their loft. And when the brunet was there, he barely said to words to Scorpius.

And today was their anniversary. They had graduated from Hogwarts, had their biggest fight ever, and became a couple exactly five years ago. And where were they? Scorpius was sitting at home in their bedroom, staring at the floor miserably. Alone. “Where the fuck are you, Al?” he said to himself. 

Albus Severus Potter stood in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with his lover and watched the blond for a long moment. It was obvious that the other man was very upset. 'And rightly so,' Albus thought. The brunet Gryffindor had been very busy the last couple of weeks, but it would all be worth it soon. He took a deep breath, smiled sweetly, and stepped fully into the room. “Happy fifth anniversary!”

Scorpius glared at him, “Oh, you remembered, did you?”

“Of course. I'd never forget the second best day of my life,” Albus's smile widened as the anger in the blond's eyes turned to confusion at his announcement. 

“Second best?”

“I have a good feeling about tonight,” Albus said cockily. 

Scorpius scowled. “I wouldn't be so sure.”

Albus mock-pouted, “Will you just come here and give me a hug then?”

Scorpius hesitated and then begrudedly moved across the room, wrapping his arms around the other Gryffindor's waist. This close to Albus it was much harder to remember why Scorpius was so angry. Albus put his arms around the blond's shoulders and rested his cheek against the other man's hair, sighing happily. They stood like this for a moment before, suddenly, they disapparated.

They landed with a slight jolt, since Albus was a tiny bit distracted by the blond in his arms, in a large room. Scorpius looked around in shock; the room was filled with all of his friends and family. He looked over at his boyfriend in confusion and asked, “What's going on Al?”

“Happy anniversary!” the assembled crowd shouted.

Albus grinned as the other Gryffindor's shock deepened. “This is what I've been up to these past few weeks,” Albus confessed.

Scorpius smiled widely. “Oh Al, this is wonderful.”

“There's one more thing,” the brunet told him, “I have a question for you.”

When his lover didn't continue, Scorpius took his hand in his and twined their fingers together. “What is it, Al?”

Albus looked down at their intertwined fingers and took a deep breath. “Would you, Scorpius Malfoy, bond with me and be mine forever?”

Scorpius's smile widened. “Yes, Albus Potter, I would love to.”

From the crowd there was a chorus of “aw”s and “yay”s as well as a round of applause. Both boys grinned as they leaned into each other to share a sweet kiss.


End file.
